Son of the Alchemist
by Skyward98
Summary: BTR, four friends, four brothers. Could one secret break that bond? Logan Mitchell is afraid of that. When the studio is attacked, Logan's long kept secret will come to light. But can the guys forgive him, and what's this about a book?
1. Preface

"Run!" Logan heard him yell as he carried his dead father away for cremation. In a cotton pouch around his neck was an ancient leather book written in a strange language. "Run while you can! I shall find you, sooner or later!"

"Goodbye Dad." Logan whispered, setting his father in the flames of a nearby bonfire. Without lookiung back, Logan ran far into the country of France, 1848.


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright, Kendall one more time." Logan Mitchell instructed into the studio mic. His tall, blonde freind gave him a nod, smiling. Carlos Garcia and James Diamond stood behind Logan, nodding thier heads to the beat. "Ok, Kendall that was great. Take 5 and then we'll start again." Kendall exited the booth, high-fiving James and Carlos.

"Our third album is going to be better than our second!" James declared, pumping his fist. His hazel eyes glowed. Logan nodded, running a hand through his spiky black hair. James teased him regularly about how much like an old man he acted. He would joke back, saying that he spent too much time around his grandparents.

"Hey Logan," Freight Train, a studio security guard walked in. As member and producer of Big Time Rush, he'd hired extra security. You never did know what kind of rats could sneak in, especially in San Fransisco. "There's a guy in the lounge, saying he knows you."

What could it hurt?

Logan thought. _Nothing strange has happened yet. _"Go ahead, bring him in." Logan decided. Freight Train nodded and left. "Ay yai yai." Logan groaned.

"What's the matter?" Kendall asked, curious.

"Logan Mitchell." The voice sent chills down Logan's back, though he knew it was only a matter of time. Logan got up and faced the voice's owner.

An older man with a long black and grey ponytail smiled. He had on a long leather and fur coat, a black button up and black wool trousers. His eyes were so pale that they were almost colorless, and a long scar stretched down over his eye. The smirk danced across his lips.

"I'm afraid that we won't be needing your services, Doctor." Logan replied coldly. "Freight Train, show him to the door." The big security guard nodded and stepped toward the unwanted guest. Frieght Train flew into the hallway; Logan wrinkled his nose. Kendall, James and Carlos looked at the doctor in fear. "That was beneath you, Dee." If anything, the doctor smiled wider.

A pulsing yellow light enveloped Dee, and the rotten stench of sulfur filled the studio. The others gagged; Logan took no notice. He'd gotten used to his foul odor. "No magic today?" Dee taunted. Logan just smiled, his eyes flashing. Kendall thought he saw his friend's eyes turn sea blue, and back to brown. The rich scent of ocean spray made the band members cough. A small explosion took place in front of the doctor, causing him to go flying into a bookshelf. Logan paled, and rushed to the destroyed corner. Dee clutched a book inhis hand, triumph in his eyes. The two struggled, before Dee ripped away and tore out the door. Logan cursed, then looked in his hand. Two pages of the book were clutched in his fist. He'd forgotten his freinds.

"L-Logan?" Kendall shakily asked. Logan cursed.

"Yeah, Kendall?" Logan asked calmly.

"What was that?" Carlos demanded fearfully.

"That, I believe, was the after affect of a gas leak here in the studio, and that everything that we had just witnessed were mere hallutionations." Logan suggested, his voice level. His three friends glanced at eachother.

"Lame." Kendall said, crossing his arms.

"Very lame."Carlos and James agreed.

Logan frowned at them. "Hmm, I thought that was a fairly reasonable explanation."

"Well, we weren't hallucinating about Dee." James crossed his arms.

"Or what happened with Freight Train." Carlos piped up.

"And we're not hallucinating about that either." Kendall pointed to the two pages in Logan's hand. The anicient text was _moving_.

"No, unfortunatly, you're not." Logan sighed, opening his hand. He examined the pages, then smiled in satisfaction.

"Good news?" Carlos guessed.

"Very." Logan nodded. "He's missing the Final Summoning."

"Logan, just, who are you?" James asked the one question that all three were dying to know. Logan sighed; he suddenly looked much older.

"My name is Logan Maxwell. I was born in France in 1832." Logan explained quietly. "My father died when I was 16 in 1848."

"But that would make you-" Carlos began.

"I just celebrated my 180th birthday, one you three thought was my twentieth." Logan finished for him, smiling weakly.

"That's impossible!" Kendall snorted.

"Then you explain." Logan offered, an old twinkle in his brown eyes. "Tell us all, why are the letters on these pages moving, why our, _my, _studio was just attacked completely oput of the blue?" Kendall sputttered. "You clearly think that there is a logical explenation for all of this, but your grasping at empty air, because there are none." Logan pocketed the pages. "Now, we must leave now, or our dear visitor will come back for what he left behind."

SA

Logan locked the studio doors, sighing. "I loved this studio, reminded me of the shop I used to have." Logan briskly turned away and started walking down the street. "Well, come on." He called over his shoulder. The three scrambled after him.

"Wait up!" Kendall reached out to grab his sleeve, and instantly jerked it back, letting out a small cry.

"Kendall, I'm sorry." Logan apologized, a small amount of remorse in his eyes. He slowed down just a tad.

"I'm fine. What was that?" Kendall asked, unable to restrain his curiosity.

"Yeah, what was that?" James asked suspiciously.

"My aura is still charged." Logan shrugged as if it was nothing. "That was a reaction of when your aura came into contact with mine. It could mean that yours is powerful." Logan gave a tiny smile. Kendall could see pride in it's depths.

"Aura?" Carlos asked, confused. Logan pursed his lips, trying to come up with an answer they could understand.

"See that?" Logan pointed to a tattoo parlor's poster hanging in the window. "The glow around the words?" They nodded. "That is an aura. Latin for breath. In old times, people could see it. Not so much now, though. Only a select few can see it now."

"What does it look like?" Kendall asked. Logan pointed back to the poster.

"Just like that. A glow around the body. Not all are the same. It depends on the person. Different colors and forms. Some cover the body in a protective sheen, others pulse like a heartbeat. Different people, different auras." Logan explained.

"Can you see them?" James asked.

"No, but others can. I just know how to direct and manipulate the energy." Logan told him. "That's what you saw in the studio. Pure auric energy." He started walking again.

"I'd like to know how to do that." Carlos mused.

"Be careful what you wish for." Logan reprimanded sternly. "Every use has its cost." He held out his hand; it was visibly shaking. They looked into his face and noticed his eyes were bloodshot. "Each time, you burn as much calories and carbs as a marathon runner. Think of it like draining a battery." They kept walking.

"You mentioned a book?" Kendall inquired. Logan nodded.

"The Codex, the Book of Abraham the Mage." Logan specified.

"What's so special about it?" Kendall asked. Logan spun around so abruptly that they cried out in shock. He spread his arms.

"Look at me. _Look at me!_" Logan exclaimed. "I was around before the Civil War! That's what is so special about it!" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've worked so hard to keep Dee from getting his hands on that book. And now he has it."

"Not all of it." Carlos told him.

"No, not all of it." Logan amended. "If he was to get the final section of the Codex, all the things I've tried to prevent coming will come. People will be used for slaves, or food." He suddenly looked older, much older. "You three are my priority, now that Dee knows about you. Dee leaves no witnesses on Earth."

"You-you're saying he would kill us?" James squeaked.

"No, not kill you." Logan shook his head. Relief flickered across their faces. "Dee can do much worse to you. Much worse."


	3. Chapter 2

"Ugh, this reeks!" Logan smiled at his friends' outburst. He had led them into an alley, and the stench of rotten food was bouncing off the walls.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Logan told them, continuing onward. A girlish shriek caught the Alchemist's attention.

"R-r-rat!" James squeaked. Logan looked to where the pretty boy was pointing.

"Ah, so you notcied." Logan nodded. "We're being watched."

"By a rat?" Carlos demanded incrediculously. Logan nodded again.

"Simple scrying spell. They can follow our scent until we cross water." Logan explained.

"Do they talk?" Kendall asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Logan snapped. "They're rats."

"Do they usually have red eyes?" James asked.

"No. I'm more worried about those, though." Logan tilted his chin upward. Numerous black birds lined the building tops. "Crows." He stated grimly.

"Bad?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Could be, but we'll be fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Warmth radiated from his eyes; it was a relief to see. "Now come on. We're almost there." They kept walking, reaching a brick wall covered in grime within minutes.

"You aren't going to touch that are you?" Kendall asked, staring at it with disgust. Logan ignored him, spreading his fingers on the wall. He shoved, making it _click_ and slide open. Logan ushered him inside and slid the door shut once more. An oil lamp lit room laid out before them, with wooden floors and walls. As the eye could see, there was only one other door, across the room. James moved to step forward, but Logan gently shoved him back.

"Stop." Logan instucted, throwing his arm in front of them to prevent Kendall or Carlos from trying to move. "Wait. Look. Notice. If you keep those three words in mind, you just might survive the next few days. Now, what do you see?"

Kendall spotted a puncture mark in the right wall, and then realized that they were covering the wall. Carlos and James notcied that the floor boards had tiny slits, almost too small to notice. "Excellent. Now watch." Logan dug a quarter out of his pocket, and flipped it over the floor. Something hissed, and a dart hit the quarter, pinning it to the wall. James squeaked; Kendall grabbed Logan's sleeve. He didn't seem bothered**(1)**. He dug out a tissue and tossed it up. A half-moon cresent blade descended from the ceiling, slicing the tissue to ribbons.

"So, if the darts don't get you-" Kendall began.

"-the blades will." Carlos finished. Logan nodded. Kendall dropped his arm.

"You've left the safe and mundane world you once knew." Logan explained grimly. "You must learn to pause before moving, listen before hearing, and to question everything."

"So how do we get to the door?" James demanded.

"We don't." A sly smile formed on the 180-year-old man's lips. He shoved on the closest wall, and yet another hidden doorway opened up to them. The room was very dimly lit, with sandy floors and white walls. "A dojo." He murmered before anyone could ask. A figure sat in the middle, her face hidden in the dark. "We have a problem." Logan addressed her.

"_You_ have a problem. Nothing to do with me." She retorted.

Logan tried to hide a smile. "Dee found me today."

"It was only a matter of time." She replied.

"He killed one of my best security." He informed her.

"That's new, but I wouldn't worry." She said, shrugging.

"And he has the Codex." He told her grimly. She blinked and stood.

"The Codex? The Book of Abraham the Mage?" She asked. Logan nodded stiffly. "Huh, that must be why I can smell Eyes."

"Rats and crows everywhere." Logan replied.

"And you led them here?" She sounded irritated. "I spent years building this place. And who're they?" Her gaze finally landed on the three behind Logan.

"Kendall, James and Carlos." Logan introduced them. She finally stepped into the light, revealing her face.

She had short, fire-red hair and huge grass green eyes. She had on a camo tank top, black jeans and combats. Kendall immediatly felt intimidated, even though he was 21 and she looked no older that 17. "This is Scathatch." Logan introduced her. "In mythology she's known as the Warrior Maid, the Daemon Slayer, the King Maker and the Shadow."

"Oh, just call me Scatty." Her cheeks turned the same color of her hair.

SA

"Can we trust them?" Scathatch asked. She was packing clothes into a small backpack.

"Absolutely." Logan nodded with certainty. "I've worked with them for two years. Do you trust me?"

"With my life. Ever since you saved me from that Lycan prison 60 years ago." Scatty answered immediatly.

"Then trust me." Logan told her seriously. "I can't let tem oput of my sight, not now. They're my reponsibility."

"You love them." Scatty realized.

"Like they're my own." Logan replied, not bothering to deny. "Scathatch, until they can defend themselves, will you train them?"

"Train them?" Scathatch exclaimed.

"Scatty, please, I don't have another choice." Logan insisted.

"Fine." Scatty huffed. "But just this once."

"Thank you." Logan sighed.

SA

"Can we trust him?" James asked, leaning against the counter. "He's lied to us. Continously."

"I know." Kendall replied. He and Carlos were sitting across from eachother at the table. "But I have to believe he's lied to us for a reason."

"You're right, I have." Logan stepped into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry, but I-" He stopped, titling his head, as if straining to hear something. Arubtly, Logan tore into the hall, meeting the Warrior Maid. She nodded.

A horde of wax men and rats were tearing into the dojo, dodging the darts and blades. "Golemns, always Golemns." Logan shook his head. Without another word, he and the mythical warrior leapt into the fray. His aura blossomed around his frame, pulsing like a heartbeat and smelling of ocean spray. Logan's eyes flickered to a sea blue as he knelt down, his hand sparking with blue electricity. The sparks flowed across the floor, and tall oaks sprouted from the wooden boards. His aura died and Scatty caught him before he could hit the ground.

SA

James drove a large SUV down San Fransisco, Carlos in the passenger seat next to him and the other three in the back, Kendall on the right, Logan in the middle, and Scathatch on the left. Logan was leaning on Scatty's shoulder, laugh lines now etched into the skin by his eyes. He looked 25 instead of 20. "So, you're a magician?" Carlos asked curiously. Logan shook his head.

"No, not a magician." Logan disagreed. "I'm an alchemist, a man of science. Though not a science you are familiar with." Logan chuckled to himself.

"And you're a liar." James added sourly. The floor of the SUV suddenly became intresting to Logan. Scathatch snarled.

" You listen to me right now!" Scatty growled. "Logan has done nothing that denies your respect. His father was one of the greatest alchemists of his time, and I am aboslutely certain that he will not fall beneath that standard! Everything he has done was to protect you. He has lied, yes, but only to protect the ones he cared most about. Logan would never intentionally lie or make you distrust him without good reason." The Warrior's big green eyes were narrowed to slits. "I suggest you apologize now."

"I'm sorry." James squeaked, terrified. Logan smiled reassuringly.

"Good." Scathatch nodded.

"I don't know if anyone else has noticed-" Carlos interjected quietly. "but does anyone else see the huge onturauge of birds heading our way?" They had started onto the Golden Gate Bridge, and could see lines of numerous black crows waiting for them. James rolled his window down to get a better look. Logan put his hand on James' shoulder.

"Drive." Logan ordered. "Don't slow down. Just get us off the bridge. Carlos, let me see your phone." Carlos obeyed, confused. Scathatch was digging in the backpack she had brought with her.

"Roll up your window, James." Scatty advised, bringing out a pair of nunchucks. "We don't want anything to get in. Boy, I wish we had a sunroof." She added, rolling down _her _window. James obeyed immediatly, his foot pressed hard to the gas pedal. In an instant, everything changed.

The flock descended on Golden Gate, slamming hard enough on the black car to make it swerve. Logan was talking hurriedly into the phone, in what sounded like grunts and groans. The crows pecked at the windshield and windows, trying to find an entrance but coming up empty. Scatty's entire upper half was outside her window, battling the birds. Crows, small and large, covered the windshield, blocking James' view of the road. The car slowed a tad.

"Speed up!" Logan commanded.

"But I can't see!" He protested. Logan cussed in what sounded like Portugease.

"Close your eyes!" Logan ordered. Even through his eyelids, James could see the small ball of energy. There was a loud _pop!_ James opened his eyes to the windsheild being gone, but clear. "Now drive!" James floored it.

"What're those?" Kendall squeaked, pointing out the window. Monsturous sized black birds were coming from across the water, straight for them. Logan grunted into the phone.

"The Morrigan's special pets." Scathatch muttered. The huge crows slammed into the car, just as the scent of pommegranets filled the air. A harsh wind soon followed the smell, carrying the birds away. Scatty sat down in the leather seat, not a scratch on her. Logan handed Carlos his phone back.

"Did you do that?" Carlos asked curiously. Logan shook his head.

"Nope." Logan replied.

"Then you?" Kendall asked, looking at Scathatch.

"I've no control over the elements." She told him.

"Then what did you do?" Calos asked.

"I merely phoned a request." Logan smiled.

**(1) This is not a Kogan Story! Like Scatty pointed out, and Logan confirmed, James, Kendall and Carlos are like sons to him. So that was just some action Kendall did in fear and Logan didn't mind because of the father/son thing! got it?**


End file.
